


Castiel x Reader: Making Memories

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to forget what happened and make something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel x Reader: Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The only other CasxReader I have. xoxo

"Come on, Cass!" you said as you dragged the confused angel into the aquarium.  
"But I don't exactly understand," he protested. "Why am I here with you?"  
"Because, no matter who or what you are, you have to go to the aquarium at least once in your life." You stopped in the middle of your run and faced Castiel. "Where to first, do you think?"  
"I don't know, I haven't been here before," he replied as he looked around. "What do you suggest?"  
"How about the jellyfish?" He nodded, still not entirely sure, and followed you towards the exhibit. Upon arriving, considering there weren't that many people there, you went straight to the glass to admire the jellies that floated gracefully. You smiled a little. You hadn't been to an aquarium since... Well, since you had friends. You dropped them all when you became a hunter and met the Winchesters. They didn't want some freak-obsessed monster killer like you as a friend anyways.  
"I feel like something is troubling you," Cass said suddenly to your left. You jumped and looked at him.  
"What makes you say that?" you asked, then realised that a few tears had escaped your eyes. You quickly wiped them away.  
"You can tell me what's troubling you," he assured. You nodded, knowing you could trust the angel.  
"When I was still just a normal girl, I had a lot of friends, and a few best friends," you started. "It was really great, and we used to go to the aquarium together. It was our little thing. One day, though, they all just stopped. I didn't blame them, I had gotten a little... Different."  
"Is that why you wanted to come here?"  
"It brought back good memories."  
"So why are you crying?"  
"They didn't end too good." You shrugged and watched the jellyfish, then chuckled. "They always told me that if I changed, they wouldn't care. Guess they're a bunch of hypocrites."  
"Apparently so," Cass replied. You stood up straight and grabbed Cass' hand.  
"Come on," you grinned, "let's go make some memories."


End file.
